This invention relates to wall and other like structures where stability and resistance to shearing forces are required even in the absence of building materials such as mortar. The invention relates to wall construction using namely, clay, silica, concrete, or plastic blocks.
This construction is assembled using building blocks particularly configured for such use and its elements reside in a solid geometric form, which finds its basic application as a wall assembled of self-aligning building blocks. However, as will be apparent to an ordinary person skilled in the art, the geometric form of building blocks in a wall may be used in a wide variety of embodiments, some of which are more fully described hereinafter. The need for versatile building blocks which can be readily assembled by unskilled laborers has been recognized and several different types of interlocking building blocks have been proposed.
The use of a stepped configuration on the top of a conventional rectangular-shaped cinder block which matches with the bottom face of the succeeding block to be placed above the first block is disclosed by the Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,818. The upwardly extending projecting stepped surfaces are designed to hold succeeding courses of cinder block in position by means of this configuration.
Another type of interlocked block construction uses a square-shaped block mounted in a diamond configuration in a wall as shown by the Blair in U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,680. A “V” shaped groove construction is disclosed immediately adjacent to the front face of the block for providing an interlocking fit of adjacent blocks.
A retaining wall block, as described by MacDonald in U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,223 has parallel top and bottom faces, a front face, a rear face, first and second side wall faces and a vertical plane of symmetry extending between the front and rear faces. The block is formed as a body portion including the front face, a head portion including the rear face and a neck portion connecting the body portion and the head portion. The body, head and neck portions each extend between the top and bottom faces and between the first and second side wall faces. An opening extends through the neck portion from the top face to the bottom face, dividing the neck portion into first and second neck wall members extending rearward from the body portion to the head portion.
Another type of interlocking block construction used for buildings is disclosed by Steele in U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,982. In Steele, a combination of dove-tailed interlocking elements and an upwardly extending inter-fitted projection on the top face of each block is used.
Another type of interlocking construction block is disclosed by Hsien Ta Yong in U.S. Pat. No. 8,800,236 which shows opposed ends, each having a plurality of substantially planar bearing surfaces. The planar surfaces include perpendicular surfaces joined by surfaces at obtuse angles. The block is arranged to be complementary to other blocks in several different configurations.
Each of these constructions has been directed toward providing a simpler method of constructing buildings with blocks in which relatively unskilled labor could be employed to rapidly produce a satisfactory building. However, the previously proposed constructions have limitations, either with respect to ease of installation, ability to maintain a level course and curvature of a wall structure, and stability of the interlocked block construction. They are complicated, massive, heavy, prone to seismic shifts, and have minimal surface contact in order to maintain structural integrity.
In order to describe the present invention, an exemplary embodiment is set forth with particular references to building blocks of the type used in dry wall construction. This type of wall is widely used for outdoor applications such as for retaining walls, breakwaters, docks, sewage lagoon walls, cooling pond walls in the chemical industry, and the like. These walls are built without mortar or mortarless for various reasons including economy, ease of construction, and preferred appearance in landscaping applications.
It is an object of this invention to provide a structural element for use in the building of these structures that will result in a much stronger, integrated assemblage; particularly possessing high shear strength, both across and along the course.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a structural element suitable for the assembly of relatively massive structures where dimensional stability and high strength are required and where binding materials such as mortar cannot be used. The utility of the present invention can be extended into such fields as the construction of graphite reactor cores and concrete or lead shielding walls for use in nuclear reactors. In this case, as will be obvious, passageways for the insertion of fuel elements and control records may be provided at symmetric points in each structural element, as desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide wall building blocks having shaped bodies suitable for interlocking with the faces of other similar blocks.
It is a further object of the present invention to facilitate the assembly of structures by arranging a plurality of such blocks in layers or in courses, where structures are fully interlocked in all directions in the plane of the bodies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide curved wall construction using the building blocks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a building block of self-aligning construction having right angle turns, more surface contact areas, and being adapted to fully interlock with other similar blocks in a wall structure maintaining a complete structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hollow building block that has a cavity which can be filled with liquids, semisolid liquids, or waste, where needed. These blocks are easily transportable when empty and are easy to fill and build a wall with.
The form of these blocks come in four types of modular units.
The first type of block is called a “basic block”. The basic block is made of two polygonal volumes that are integrated together longitudinally or latitudinally. This integrated unit forms two pairs of convex and concave formations with a top and a bottom surface. The angle created on the top surface in the longitudinal plane measures >180° but <270° and the angle created on the top surface in the latitudinal plane measure <180° but >90°; and the angle created on the bottom surface in the longitudinal plane measure <180° but >90° and the angle created on the bottom surface in the latitudinal plane measure >180° but <270°.
The second type of block is called a “modified block”. The modified block is made of two polygonal volumes that are integrated together longitudinally or latitudinally. This integrated unit forms two pairs of convex and concave formations with a top and a bottom surface. The angle created on the top surface in the longitudinal plane measures <180° but >90° and the angle created on the top surface in the latitudinal plane measure <180° but >90°; and the angle created on the bottom surface in the longitudinal plane measure >180° but <270° and the angle created on the bottom surface in the latitudinal plane measure >180° but <270°.
The third type of block is called an “acute angle block”. The acute angle block has an acute angle cut off on the latitudinal edge of the block. The acute angle cut off can appear on either latitudinal edge of a block.
The fourth type of block is called an “obtuse angle block”. The obtuse angle block has a concave shape on its latitudinal plane. As a variation of the obtuse angle block, an acute angle cut off can appear on either latitudinal edge of the block.
The different types of building blocks are made of polygonal volumes that have pairs of surface sections running on parallel planes to one another. The set of surface sections make surface formations that are either concave or convex, spanning in the longitudinal or latitidunial direction. The concave surface formations and the convex surface formations are bent at their mid-lines, forming a pair of two symmetric surface partials. The building blocks can also have a cavity that is used to fill with liquid or semiliquid compounds. The building block can also have a cap to secure the contents.